


Interchanging

by crystallizedcherry



Series: Alimor Week 2014 [1]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/crystallizedcherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then the support wouldn’t be complete without any interchanging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interchanging

**Author's Note:**

> ugh the event is finally reaching for its end sobs i’ll really miss alimorweek ;;A;;;;; can we have the second event in this year, in winter maybe? /shot

There was an amazing woman behind every great man, they said.

Meant that every man had the biggest support to help him stand whenever his legs got wobbly, when his body got weak, when his mind lost. The woman stood behind him, catching him when he was almost fell. The woman kept him steady when his own legs couldn’t stand properly by helping his body to walk slowly but sure. The woman took his hand when he was about to break apart. The woman couraged when he was about to give up. The woman extended her hands to avoid the man from falling into depravity.

To Alibaba and Morgiana’s case, it was the same, but not exactly similar.

No, no, she was not really standing behind him.

She was around him.

She was on his left when the attack came from the direction. She would kick, would raise her fists, would throw her fiery fire towards the enemies. She wanted to be the useful pillar for him.

She was on his right side when a sudden huge power terrorring him from there. She would defence him no matter what, she would use her all for him, she wouldn’t let him injured if she still could stand on her feet. She wouldn’t give any chance for enemies to touch his figure nor to lay even a finger on his body. Because she was his first household members, the first being a part of his support.

She was before him to encourage him when he was hesitated in any kind of moment. Like the time when one of his most trusted subordinates in palace betrayed him, she told him while standing just some inches before the king, “You are not that alone. You may be betrayed by one of your best friends in the kingdom, but you still have a lot surrounding you. And I’m ready ... to give my all for you. To support you, to keep you happy as you always be.”

And she was behind him when he turned his back to hide some secret things he wanted to keep by himself. At the moment, she would reach for his back and encircle her hands around his body, in slow motion, to whisper against his spine, “It doesn’t matter if you don’t want to tell me, but I’m here as your supporter,”

(Then he would spin on his heels to hug her, and later, he would give up from his persistence of not telling her. He would mutter his problems and she listened with all of her attention directed towards him only.)

.                                                          

Then the support wouldn’t be complete without any interchanging.

He was her support secretly.

The Fanalist was didn’t get accustomed to show weakness before the others. She had tendency to be always strong and fight without any doubt and no matter what the hindrance, she wouldn’t step back until the last energy used.

In everyone’s eyes, she was the great general of Balbadd and the wise queen even though she had no aura of a lady. She possessed an enourmous power no one couldn’t expect (even for Alibaba himself).

However, the was no single human without weakness.

And when her power was reaching its lowest level because her nightmares and hesitations ate it up, he was there. He was the one who support her a lot and the one who would wake up without her knowing when her dark past attacked her on her dreams. On his waking up, he would kiss her on shoulder and the red marks was the proof of his gentle whispers to calm her down.

She would wake up suddenly in her supporter’s hand. Then he would snuggle on her hollow of collarbones, saying, “There is a time when I have to support you from your suffering of nightmares and tiredness, Morgiana Saluja.”

 


End file.
